Runaway Bride
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Jack and Daniel end up in the infirmary. Janet and Sam try to watch a movie but are interrupted. So does Sam get to watch the movie?


Title: Runaway Bride

Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk

Feedback: roxette@ilos.net 

Rating: PGish 

Category: S/J

Spoilers: None that refer to the show. But there's a bit of a spoiler to Runaway Bride.

Summary: Jack and Daniel are down and out in the infirmary. Janet and Sam try to watch a movie. Janet gets called back to the infirmary, but Sam keeps watching the movie but not alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own any. 

Archive: SJA... and anywhere else. Just tell me.

*****

  
  


"Sir?"

"Move out, Carter."

"I'm not ready to leave yet, sir."

"Well I am. So move it," an irrated Colonel Jack O'Neill told his second in command.

Turning her back to him, Sam mumbled to herself and returned to where her gear was.

"Hey Jack!"

Not in the mood for Daniel, Jack snapped as he turned to him. "What Daniel?"

"Woo, take it easy," Daniel answered as he quickly noticed Jack's attitude.

"We're going Danny."

"Fine, but I'll need help carrying the artifact."

Looking around, Jack barked some orders out. "Teal'c take the lead, Carter get your ass in gear and I'll help Daniel."

Glaring at Jack, Sam turned and started to follow Teal'c.

Brushing off the death glare given to him by Sam, Jack picked up Daniel's new found toy and started to the gate.

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


"What happened, Teal'c?" Janet asked as she surveyed her new patients. Well repeat patients.

"I am unsure, Doctor Fraiser. Samantha Carter will have to explain," Teal'c replied as he turned and left the infirmary.

"I told him to go see Hammond," Sam finally said as she watched Janet.

"Ah, okay," Janet replied as she turned back to Sam. "So?"

"Jack can be such an ass."

"That bad, huh?" Janet asked as she picked up needle and thread.

"He was bored, so he decided we'd, ow! Janet!" Sam yelped as she flinched.

"Sorry Sam, you have to hold still," Janet told her as she continued to stitch her up.

"As I was saying," Sam started again. "He decided we'd leave. As he and Daniel were carrying the artifact, they started to loose their grip. As I went back to help, they ended up dropping it."

"Okay, but how'd you end up getting hurt?"

"I'm getting to that."

"Okay."

"As those two dropped it, they ended up banging their heads together."

"All right, I get that. But what about you?"

"As I went to assist them, Jack's gun came up and nailed me in the head."

"Ow."

"Ya."

"Well your head will heal just fine. I gave you four stitches. But you might have a headache," Janet told her friend.

"My headache is that guy over there," Sam said as she pointed over at Jack.

Looking over at Jack and Daniel, Janet then looked back to Sam. "I have an idea."

"Which is what?"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Where?"

"The lounge. Not in here. Away from those two."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, but take it easy when you get up," Janet warned as Sam slid off the bed and almost did a face plant. Catching onto Sam, Janet continued. "Sam, what did I just tell you."

"I'm fine," Sam said as she held onto the bed, for support.

"I bet you are."

"Are we going or what?" Sam asked as she tried to hurry things up.

"Ya, let me leave some instructions then we'll go."

"Sure, I'll be here stretching my legs," Sam told Janet as she walked off.

  
  


*****

  
  


Opening his eyes, Jack saw the ceiling. Lifting up his head, Jack thought other wise. "Oh hello."

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Jack."

"Hey don't wear my name out," Jack said as he stared up at the ceiling. "My aching head."

"Your head. Try mine. I have a splitting headache."

"You aren't the only one," Jack said as he ran his hand over his forehead. When he felt his hand hit something, he felt it and quickly came to a conclusion. "Great! I have a golf ball size goose egg."

Feeling his own forehead, Daniel, too, found one. "Great! I have one too."

"This is just fabulous, Danny Boy."

"Me! My fault. Not likely."

  
  


*****

  
  


"Runaway Bride," Sam read off the box cover as Janet placed the DVD in. "I've heard it's good."

"Ya. It's the Pretty Woman reunion," Janet replied as she sat down on the open end of the couch.

"Richard Gere is sexy for his age," Sam said as she got comfy.

"Oh ya. Most definitely."

  
  


*****

  
  


"Excuse me. Hello. Hey Nurse," Jack tried as a nurse walked by him. "This is just great. No one will answer me."

"Well why don't you try being nice to them."

"I am!"

"Hey don't snap at me."

"I am not!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

  
  


*****

  
  


"Oh, how I'd love to do that to somebody's hair," Sam laughed as she watched Julia Roberts' and Joan Cusack's characters dye Richard Gere's characters hair, multi colours.

"And who might that be done too?" Janet just had to ask.

"Take a wild guess," Sam replied as she continued to watch the movie.

  
  


*****

  
  


Finally sitting up, Jack swung his legs over the edge of the bed, as he did just that, a thought popped into his head. "Daniel."

"Yes Jack," Daniel asked as he too, sat up.

"You wanna get out of here."

"Leave without Janet's permission, are you serious?"

"Yes," Jack said as he got off the bed. "Ooo, my head."

"You aren't leave the mountain, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm going for a coffee. You coming?"

Watching Jack slowly make his way out, Daniel soon followed. He was going.

  
  


*****

  
  


Looking up pass the tv, Janet saw one of her nurses. "Yes Mandy?"

"Sorry to bother you Doctor, Major but Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson are gone from the infirmary."

"Great," Janet replied. She somehow knew that this would happen one day. "Okay, I'll be right there."

"Okay," Mandy said as she left.

"So because of those two, you can't finish watching the movie," Sam said as Janet got up.

"Exactly."

"Great!"

"Stay and watch the movie. At least, I know where you are."

"Sure, I can't tear away from it any ways."

"Okay, but just don't tell me what happens."

"I won't. Have fun finding those two egg heads."

  
  


*****

  
  


"So where's Sam?" Daniel asked as he drank his coffee.

"I don't know. Probably home. I have this feeling that her and Teal'c had to carry us back."

"Probably," Daniel agreed.

"You know what, I'm heading to bed," Jack announced as he got up. "Sorry to leave you, Daniel."

"No problem. See you later," Daniel replied as Jack left the cafeteria.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Daniel."

"Janet."

"Where's Jack?"

"He just left. Why?"

"You two shouldn't be out of bed."

"It was Jack's idea."

Moving beside him, Janet spoke. "But you followed."

"True."

"But for now, let's get you back to the infirmary."

"I"m fine, Janet."

"I think that goose egg states other wise," Janet told him as Sam statement registered in her mind and she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Realizing she had laughed, Janet fed Daniel a line. "Girl stuff. Now move it."

Not wanting to move because his head hurt, Daniel did any ways.

  
  


*****

  
  


Strolling down the hall, Jack stopped when he heard laughter. Carter laughing. That was something new.

Moving ahead a few steps, Jack peered into the lounge. "Carter?"

Surprised to hear Jack's voice, Sam jumped a little. Pausing the movie, she looked up. "Sir?"

"I thought you'd be home by now."

"No sir."

"And why not?"

"Janet won't release me."

"Release you?"

"Yes sir."

Walking into the room, Jack sat down on the couch. "Explain to me why Janet won't release you, please?"

Not wanting to get into it, Sam explained to Jack what she was doing. "Look sir, I'm trying to watch a movie. Can we talk later?"

About to answer, Jack finally saw her forehead. "What happened to your forehead?"

"You, sir."

"What?" Jack quickly questioned. Okay, he was confused. "Me? How?"

"Can we discuss this later?" Sam asked again. She really wanted to watch her movie.

"No, now."

Pressing stop, Sam tried to remain calm as she turned to face him. "As you and Daniel were dropping the artifact, I went to help."

"Oh, okay. I remember hitting heads with Daniel."

"That's right."

"We both have goose eggs."

"I see that."

"So, how'd you end up with the cut?"

"The butt end of your gun came up and hit me."

"Oh no!"

"Yes. But now that you know, can I watch my movie?"

"Who brought us back?" Jack asked as he never heard Sam's question.

"Teal'c did."

"How?"

"Look sir, he just did," Sam snapped. "If you let me watch my movie, I'll answer all your questions later, after the movie."

Shocked, Jack stared at her. "What movie?"

"Runaway Bride."

"Runaway, what?"

"Bride. It's a Julia Roberts, Richard Gere movie."

"Didn't they do Pretty Woman?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Jack said as he got comfy. "Press play, Carter."

"Sir?"

"Carter, I wanna watch the movie."

"Oh, okay."

  
  


*****

  
  


"I haven't found him, ma'am," an airmen informed Janet.

"All right, thank you," Janet told him as she turned to Daniel. "Did he say where he was going?"

"To bed."

"Okay, I'll check again and you, Daniel stay put."

"I'm not leaving," Daniel replied as he closed his eyes as Janet left.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Woo, nice hair."

The movie had started over, so Sam ended up watching the starting over again. Although, she didn't care. 

"Shh..."

  
  


*****

  
  


No Jack. He wasn't in his room. And Janet didn't know what to do. She somehow misplaced a Colonel. General Hammond would have her butt in a sling, when and if he found out. That's when it hit her that maybe Sam would have a clue as to where he was.

  
  


*****

  
  


"She don't love him," Jack told Sam who already knew that.

"Shh..."

"Sorry," Jack replied as he looked to her than to the tv.

  
  


*****

  
  


Not having heard Sam tell Jack to be quiet, Janet walked straight into the lounge. "Sam have you seen Jack?"

"Yes, you want him," Sam answered as Jack looked from her to Janet and back.

"Aren't I good company?" Jack asked. "I've been quiet."

"Quiet, you?"

"Jack, you're suppose to be in the infirmary."

"I don't like it there."

"So what!"

"Come on Janet, let me finish watching the movie."

"Movie?"

"Runaway Bride."

"He's watching the movie?" Janet asked Sam.

"Yes he is."

"Oh! Well than, he can stay but after the movie is over I want both of you's to report back to the infirmary."

"Sure Janet."

"All right, Doc."

"Okay," Janet said as she left the lounge.

  
  


*****

  
  


"Did you find him?" Daniel fired at Janet as she entered the infirmary.

"Yes, I did."

"Where?"

"He's with Sam." 

"Where's Sam?"

"In the lounge."

"Doing?"

"Watching a movie."

"Which one?"

"Runaway Bride."

"Oh."

"You've never heard of it, have you Daniel?"

"No, not really."

"Do you know who Julia Roberts is?"

"Of course."

"Richard Gere?"

"Yup. He starred with her in Pretty Woman."

"Now they're in Runaway Bride."

"Ah. Did you watch it?"

"The first half until I was informed that two of my patients went missing."

"Sorry."

"That's fine."

"So Sam's watching it alone."

"No, Jack is watching it too."

"Jack's watching a chick flick."

"Chick flick?"

"Well ya."

"Yes Jack is watching a chick flick."

"Well he'll do anything with Sam," Daniel said as he got a little more comfy.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he's intrigued with Sam."

"Is he?" Janet just had to ask. She knew without Sam telling her, that Sam, too, was intrigued with Jack.

"Don't try that with me Janet. You know that Sam is also intrigued with Jack. Something is going to happen to those two," Daniel told Janet straight out.

"You know Daniel, I think you should get some more rest."

"Ya, you're right," Daniel agreed as he could tell Janet was avoiding the subject. The Sam and Jack subject.

"I'll be back in a bit to check up on you."

"Sure," Daniel mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

  
  


*****

  
  


"They are so perfect for each other," Sam said as she, along with Jack watched Julia's and Richard's characters slow dance.

"But it took them sometime to see that," Jack added as the two of them dancing changed to them on a hill, Richard's character in a tux and Julia's character in a white wedding gown.

"Love takes time," Sam said as Julia's and Richard's characters kissed and the group of friends came running up the hill.

"Sometimes," Jack said as the picture faded to Julia's and Richard's characters horse back riding.

"So very true," Sam agreed as the credits started rolling in.

Looking from the tv, Jack looked over at Sam. "If you found the perfect man, would you get married?"

"First of all, there is no such thing as a perfect man," Sam pointed out as she looked over at him. "Right but not perfect."

"All right, then. If you found the right man, would you get married?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. I won't want to leave my career behind."

"Say he doesn't mind if you keep your career. Then what?"

"If I loved him enough, ya I would. But he would have to love me back."

"Oh, he probably would."

"Then what about you?"

"What about me?"

"If you found the perfect, actually let's not use perfect, let's use right woman, would you get married?"

"Well there would be a few conditions."

"Like?"

"She has to understand my career."

"She probably would. What else?"

"Has to like my warped sense of humour."

"Won't be a problem. Anything else?"

"And she'd have to love me back."

"She probably would."

Hearing no more music come from the movie, Jack knew it was officially over and that they could change their whole friendship in a split second but he decided it was too soon. "Janet is probably waiting for us."

"Probably," Sam agreed. She knew that them being alone as they were, could change their friendship. And she also knew, neither of them were ready. "Just let me get the DVD."

"Sure, take your time," Jack said as Sam got up and he followed, very slowly.

Taking the DVD out and placing it in the case, Sam turned back to Jack. "How's the head?"

"Hurts. Daniel has a hard head."

"And you don't?"

"Hey!"

Moving to Jack, Sam smiled. "Sorry Jack, but you left it wide open."

"Ya I know," Jack said as he stood up. Before he moved, he got his bearings.

"Jack?"

"I'm okay. As long as I don't move, I'll be fine."

"If you drop, I'm not picking you up."

"Oh thanks, I'd pick you up."

"Jack, I'm a little shorter than you and a little lighter."

"Oh ya," Jack said as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Help me to the infirmary."

"Sure," Sam said as she slipped her arm around his waist. As she and Jack left thelounge, she carried the DVD in one hand and held onto him with the other.

  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


"Just sec," Sam said as she left Jack leaning on a wall just inside the infirmary.

"Not your movie?"

"Nope, it's Janet's," Sam answered as she dropped it on Janet's desk and returned to Jack.

"Ah."

"Which side of Daniel?"

"Left."

"Okay," Sam said as she directed Jack to the empty bed on the left side of Daniel. Watching him get on, Sam spoke when he placed his hand on his forehead. "Jack?"

"I'm okay, everything stopped moving," Jack answered.

"Okay," Sam said as she walked from Jack's bed, around Daniel's bed and climbed into her's.

"Sam?"

"Ya."

"You okay?"

"Yup," Sam said as she pulled the blanket up. "Night Jack."

"Night Sam."

Having heard Sam and Jack come in, Daniel listened then finally decided, when they were in bed, to speak. "Sam? Jack?"

With his head throbbing and her head also throbbing, both Jack and Sam spoke at the same time. "Shut up, Daniel!"

Not even bothering to comment, Daniel remained silent. Eventually, he too, fell back to sleep.

  
  


********

  
  


Feedback is welcomed.

  
  
  
  



End file.
